tiriseafandomcom-20200216-history
International Relations
In an effort to really try to consolidate all of our information in one place, below you will find the information that we all brainstormed regarding each nation's relationship with the others. Of course, all this can be updated as the campaign progresses, or as the GM sees fit. __TOC__ Amalgama Generally misunderstood, mistrusted and even hated by some, Amalgama has tenuous relationship with much of the civilized world. and Coral Isles Neutral trading relationship. They import glass jewelry, coral, and metal tools from the Coral Isles in exchange for Amalgama's skilled weaving and pottery. and Dyffryn Caidris Friendly neighbors. They exchange Amalgama's freshwater goods for timber and meat from the Elves. They also exchange knowledge with each other in the form of Amalgamite farming lessons in exchange for reduced University fares. Amalgama sends a few people there once every few years to learn new developments in diplomacy and magic, just to keep on the up-and-up. The two nations offer each other basic help in the event of some catastrophe. and Great Trench Amalgama was willing to trade, but it was decided that their ideologies differed too much. Great Trench disagrees heavily with Amalgama's economic vision and refuses to condone or encourage it in any way. The height of neutrality on Amalgama's part, with a little cold shoulder coming from the Dwarves. and Laputa Fair relationship. They cautiously trade goods--Amalgama somewhat more welcoming than the Laputians, who may be a little off-put by The Collective magic due to their close political ties to Great Trench and the Kingdom of Crag. Laputi and Amalgamites are nevertheless friendly, if a little withdrawn from each other. Portals have been established between the nations, but Amalgama's portal lies outside the civilization proper in a carefully watched glade a mile or two away. and Kazamara Both nations have little of interest to each other. While their people may interact, they are fairly neutral in an official political capacity. and Crag Amalgama's request for trade was immediately shot down. The Orcs are utterly uninterested in anything we have to offer and express open hostility and mistrust. Amalgama wonders at a people so quick to violence and anger, yet so close to other nations. and Mura'kesz Amalgama views them as brothers--very strong relationship with a soft military alliance. Original founders are storied to be friends and the friendship has lasted in an unofficial form for over 900 years. They trade things and share knowledge and songs. Amalgama magicked the land bordering the desert river Nahara so the Sun Elves could farm it for desert fruits and hardy plants, in exchange for a cut of the harvest and some Bardic assistance. The two nations also trade grain and vegetables in exchange for spices. They each have portals established to each other's lands and have offered each other aid in times of hardship. Coral Isles A massive trading hub in its own right, the Coral Isles offer some healthy competition to Great Trench in the economic world. and Amalgama Neutral trading relationship. We trade glass and coral goods in exchange for trade goods such as fabrics and pottery. and Dyffryn Caidris Standard trade. The Coral Isles provides the Elves with fish and coral and in return get timber and livestock. The Elves seem to be wary of the relatively high percentage of Humans in the Isles, but the two nations get along well enough. and Great Trench Trade happens, but there is some rivalry between the two nations regarding who is the superior trade hub. Friendly enough but generally neutral. and Laputa There is a sense of hesitation and mistrust between the two. Laputa is outwardly cordial with the Coral Isles, but declined trade relations. Both are allowed in each other's lands, but Laputa does not need anything from the Coral Isles that they can't get from Great Trench. and Kazamara A good trade relationship: they export glass and art to Kazamara and receive magitech in return. and Crag Allies. The Coral Isles supply Crag with magic and Battle Mages and in return, Crag supplies the Isles with weapons and soldiers. We will help each other in times of need. and Mura'kesz Close allies. We have an open trade agreement and the Bards of Mura'kesz have a designated area in the City of Glass to perform exclusively. Will aid each other in times of need. Dyffryn Caidris The wise Elves of Dyffryn Caidris have lived through many a turbulent age on Tirisea, and are both wary and forgiving of those who have wronged them in the past, but welcoming to any who champion intellectual and cultural advancement. and Amalgama As neighbors - and despite their past history of conflict - they have formed a political alliance which benefits them both. Both nations have agreed to provide soft support to the other in times of war or disaster. Dyffryn Caidris regularly trades with Amalgama, providing timber, livestock/meat, and textiles, in exchange for fish and goods from Amalgama's river. Amalgamite students occasionally spend time at Privisgal Caidris, studying diplomacy, while the Caidrigy learn how to farm more efficiently (and how to better employ their agricultural golems) from the Amalgamites. On the other hand, Dyffryn Caidris is a little uncertain of The Collective, as a concept. It flies a bit in the face of the Caidrigy's emphasis on individual ability, skill, and achievement. They no longer see it as a threat - as they did when both Dyffryn Caidris and Amalgama were both newly-formed nations - but they do think it's odd. Hardly any Caidrigy would ever think to join The Collective; they prefer simply to live as peaceful, friendly neighbors and political allies. and Coral Isles They do not inspire strong feelings - good or bad. Dyffryn Caidris respects the university in the Coral Islands, and the two nations gladly trade with each other: Dyffryn Caidris providing timber and livestock for fish and coral from the Coral Islands' ocean. That said, the Caidrigy are somewhat wary of a nation comprised mostly of Humans. Elves and Humans are no longer at war (nor would Dyffryn Caidris have any interest in changing that), but Elves do have long memories. Even today, it takes Elves more time to trust a Human, than it takes them to trust other races - and Elves already do not give away their trust lightly. So, what could have been a warm relationship between the two nations, is instead - at least on the part of the Elves - simply polite. and Great Trench Dyffryn Caidris takes a neutral stance towards Great Trench - neither overly positive, nor actively negative. Dwarves from Great Trench are welcome as tourists, students, or even residents in Dyffryn Caidris, and Caidrigy do not avoid visiting Great Trench - particularly for trade purposes. Dyffryn Caidris very much respects Great Trench's position as a major trade hub in Tirisea, and willingly trades with the nation. But still, Elves and Dwarves have a longstanding history of… misunderstanding. Dwarves are weird, to the Caidrigy. They’re loud, and gaudy, and boisterous, and just generally strange. Elves simply don’t know what to do with Dwarves, so they’re a little bemused (if not outright distrustful) of any Dwarves that come by. (For their part, the Dwarves don’t seem to entirely understand the Elves, either, but any good Elf will tell you that you’ll just have to ask the Dwarves about that.) and Laputa Dyffryn Caidris is friendly with Laputa, as they respect Laputa's appreciation of intellect, education, and the arts; they also empathize (to an extent) with the Laputi's spiritual connection with Nature. It is fairly common for Laputi students to attend Privisgal Caidris, and for Caidrigy students to head to Laputa to study theology. The two nations are trade partners as well, with Dyffryn Caidris providing colorful textiles in exchange for goods from Laputa's ocean. and Kazamara Dyffryn Caidris sees - somewhat surprising - similarities between itself and Kazamara: both nations highly value education, philosophical thought, and the arts; their governmental systems are even, at a basic level, alike, in that both are monarchies with representation for the people. Gnomes from Kazamara are happily welcomed at Privisgal Caidris, and the two nations have a healthy trade agreement, as well (Dyffryn Caidris is especially fascinated by Kazamara's magitech). Admittedly, the Gnomes are a bit... overwhelming, for the Caidrigy, at times (the Elves have heard rumors of what occurs at Gnomish parties). But the Caidrigy are more entertained than annoyed by it. and Crag Dyffryn Caidris holds no ill-will for the Orcs... But they definitely don't go out of their way to spend time with them, either. The Caidrigy respect that the Orcs of the Kingdom of Crag are much more civilized than the rest of their kind, but, they are still much more wild and violent than the Caidrigy. The fact that the Kingdom of Crag is famous for its mercenaries, freaks the Caidrigy out considerably. Dyffryn Caidris does not wish to get involved in any of that; they had enough of violence during their Clan Wars, and their ancient fights with the Humans. So, they mostly just avoid the Kingdom of Crag. The Kingdom of Crag seems to mostly just avoid Dyffryn Caidris, as well, which is just fine by the Caidrigy. and Mura'kesz Mura'kesz and Dyffryn Caidris are "cousins" of a sort, since Mura'kesz was partially founded by a group of Clan Raymes Elves fleeing the ancient clan wars. As such, the two nations have formed a political alliance, in which each nation would lend soft support in times of war. Caidrigy students often spend time at the Bard's College in Mura'kesz, and students from Mura'kesz are happily welcomed at Privisgal Cairdris as well. The famed Bards of Mura'kesz are always popular in Dyffryn Caidris, too, especially in the Great Hall. The nations also have trade agreements, with Dyffryn Caidris providing timber and crops, in exchange for the exotic desert goods of Mura'kesz (spices, dates, glass...). Still, the Caidrigy do view Mura'kesz with equal parts fascination and bewilderment. There is no animosity, but they see the nation as an example of what can happen if Elves share too much of their culture with another race of people: they certainly see remnants of their shared Elven culture (such as a love of learning and the arts), but so much else is utterly unrecognizable. That’s all well and good for Mura'kesz, but they would never want such a change to occur within the borders of Dyffryn Caidris. Great Trench Perhaps no other nation is so ingrained in international commerce as the Dwarves of Great Trench, since "all money is good money," after all. Since enemies are surefire trade-killers, Great Trench considers it hugely beneficial to ruffle as few political feathers as possible. and Amalgama There is no direct portal connection between the nations, nor embassies in each other's lands (international discussions are handled through mutual friendly nation’s embassies, such as Mura’kesz), though Amalagmites are not barred from entering Great Trench. Amalgama’s ideology is in direct opposition to that of Great Trench. Despite potential interest in some of their farming products, Great Trench finds itself not trading with Amalgama and any company within the nation that does so, fears reprisal from other companies and their superiors for abetting those who would do business harm. All of this stems from Amalgamites being seen as a communist cult that stands in opposition to Dwarven society. This leads to an interesting political situation in which GT’s borders are open to Amaglamites but they are under laws that seem to exist only for them, which focus on proselytization of political ideas. Determined Amalgamites are still seen within GT. While not on overtly hostile terms, GT shows constant suspicion and spreads the rumors of a nude Collective where gold can’t be found. and Coral Isles Rival traders but not a serious threat in the eyes of Great Trench. Those that live across the sea are a bit of a mystery to the Dwarves. GT trades neutrally with them in limited amounts since most of the seaside resources they need come from Laputa. They are their chief economic rivals and while GT believes whoever has the biggest enormous pleasure park tower made of gold is winning, they recognize that the Isles provide very necessary competition. Out of necessity they have portal access in Great Trench as the Dwarves have no direct access to water. Diplomatic embassies are in place primarily to see that neither nation steps on each other’s toes when it comes to the world marketplace. and Dyffryn Caidris In face of simple prejudice: civility. The Elves and Dwarves have trouble understanding each other but Elves are still welcome in Great Trench. They trade simple goods and have diplomatic meetings every now and then but there is always some difficulty getting through to one another. In the face of what could have easily been hostility, simple indifference and working to be friends is still attempted although it never seems to work out and is a generally doomed quest. Embassies, shared portals, and standard border crossings are allowed as we recognize their nation, but further cooperation breaks down and no advanced trade or projects seem to be in these nations' futures. and Laputa Strong Allies with Defensive Pact. Laputi commodities fascinate the Dwarves of Great Trench. For exchanges of GT’s precious stones, the Dwarves receive various commodities from the sea of Laputa (including pearls and fish) in addition to their expert opinions on how to set the prices for these gems that they are so well versed in. In addition, the shared use of magic elevator technology has led to research agreements that allow both nations to coordinate faster, safer and easier development in this field. The teleportation pad to Laputa can be found (like all teleportation pads in GT) in the Teleportation Hall outside the top of the Golden Center. Both nations are united in military and diplomatic cooperation and as outlined in the Pact of Stone; a longstanding agreement cementing friendship and trust between the two powers. With truly open borders, GT and Laputa enjoy relaxed scrutiny in entering and leaving GT. This however does not fail to address the serious concern of smuggling Laputi body stones which are severely protected and the trade of which is highly illegal in both nations. While a criminal element may always be interested in murdering a Laputi for the gems that are a part of them, GT keeps vigilant to punish any involved with such a vile trade. As Laputi are among the most common non-Dwarf race in the trenches, the Laputi are welcome visitors to GT and Laputa extends the same welcoming attitude to GT Dwarves. Those that visit are aware of off-limits areas and stay out based on respect. Laputi are often seen throughout the Golden Center both as hired hosts welcoming those to the showy pavilion and as visitors themselves. (Laputi find it much easier to explore certain parts of the Golden Center without an invitation than other races). As brothers and sisters in Stone, Laputa and GT enjoy many privileges afforded to by each other. Great Trench boldly considers their alliance to be the envy of Tirisea due to its longevity and cultural exchange. Dwarves of Great Trench are allowed to enter certain exclusive areas in Laputa as long as they play by the rules. Dwarven fascination with Laputi people is considerable and even while they are often a part of everyday life, Laputi are known to create exotic yet familiar feelings for Dwarves making them able to find friends in Laputi easily. Both are founding members of the Mountainsong Alliance. and Kazamara Friendly allies with shared embassies and standard borders through shared portals. The Gnomes of Kazamara are familiar creatures and are quite relatable to GT. Kazamara would give samples of their clockwork mechamagic technology for some of GT’s building materials such as stone and iron. GT has ordered a commission of a flying Gnomish battleship and though reluctant to share designs, Kazamara is happy to build one as well as train Dwarven pilots, artificers and sailors how to fully operate such an advanced piece of technology. This level of cooperation has earned the Gnomes the trust of GT and relationships between nations are quite warm. The diminutive stature of these races makes Gnomes easy friends with Dwarves and this explains how they are welcome travelers to GT. Gnomes are commonly seen as engineers who have come as specialists and trade companies usually have at least one Gnome on the payroll going over new designs. and Crag Strong Allies with Defensive Pact, shared embassies and portals. The Kingdom of Crag grants GT use of their mercenaries as muscle to escort Dwarf caravans in areas that could use an intimidating friend. This is given in exchange for mining expertise and equipment in their mountains. Other trade deals include the regular orders of high quality weapons for elite clientele which is a lucrative export from Crag to GT. Both Orcs and Dwarves find easy similarities given their perchance for hard living and being the quickest races to be down to business and find an easy understanding with each other. It is from this understanding that they decided commit their powers to the Mountain Brotherhood, a defensive pact that cemented their military cooperation in peace and war. Training and patrol exercises are exchanged between their lands. This alliance shows to the world that both nations are to be taken seriously. Orcs make up a sizeable group within the trenches although standard border procedures apply. Both are founding members of the Mountainsong Alliance. and Mura'kesz Friendly Allies with shared embassies, portals, and relaxed borders. Mura’kesz and Great Trench allow each other’s merchants to set up shops in each other’s cities so trade happens extremely frequently. (Hottest items are Dwarven ale and desert jewels). In, addition GT has arranged set up for the creation of a permanent “embassy” with non-permanent (employed on a rotating basis) resident diplomats, thus circumventing the strict laws in Mura’kesz’s land. There exists an unusual but practical alliance of ensuring that support supply chains are not broken down in the event of either nation going to war. Their Bards are given special Golden Center privileges to better advertise GT’s splendor and to spread stories of the luxuries they have seen. Dwarves may silently judge the incestuous rumors of the Mura’kesz but are often too interested by their desert wares and inviting personalities to think on it too long. They are considered far beyond Half-Elves at this point so there is no traditional ill will for them being part Elven. They are some of the most welcome merchants in GT and are a charismatic friend to have on the world stage in the eyes of the TLC. Heartlands of Laputa The Heartlands of Laputa are regarded by most as a mysterious and magical nation with much novelty to offer the rest of the world. They struggle to overcome the prejudices left in place by past aggressors, but are a generally welcoming and accepting people. and Amalgama Standard relationship. We trade their grain and river stones for fish and salt. No real travel is experienced between these nations, though it isn’t forbidden. There is no visitation allowed to the Castellum (flying castle of Laputa) for Amalgamites, however. Laputians don’t mind them, though their Collective “mind binding" is a little upsetting and kind of creepy. Ultimately, they are peaceful towards each other and Laputian politicians do what they can to maintain civility for Amalgamites and Laputian allies who dislike them. and Coral Isles Neutral relationship. They don't trade much, but there’s no embargo or anything. They just happen to have similar and competitive goods, but there’s no hard feelings on the Laputians' part. Coral Islanders are not allowed in Laputi's capital, but not completely forbidden from their territory, either. They are okay with the Coral Isles, but the meshing of Humans among this multi-raced nation does make the Laputi a wee bit nervous. and Dyffryn Caidris Standard trade agreements: Basic exchange of wood and grain for fish and salts. Laputi like the Elves, but are not Human fans. The Caidrigy are allowed in our lands, but nowhere near our flying capital. and Great Trench Brotherly alliance with full open trade agreements. Laputa loves the Great Trench, their "brothers in stone," and the Dwarves have their own teleportation center in the second ring of the flying capital city -- an exceptionally high honor given to no other. GT has the most license and freedom in Laputa, able to even own homes in the city proper. The only "off limits" section is the Mother Stone itself and the main Tender House (church) in the center. Their "Pact of Stone" alliance spans a thousand years. There is a holiday solely dedicated to Laputa's love of the Dwarves. Both are founding members of the Mountainsong Alliance. and Kazamara No trade agreements and a travel embargo. Laputa strongly dislikes the Gnomes of Kazamara, and takes offense that the Gnomes have never reached out to them, nor offered any diplomatic measures to change the chilly reception. The Gnomes also have a serious greed factor that make the jewel-encrusted Laputi nervous. That, plus their thirst for political and social gains, mixed with their marriages of convenience and legal prostitution leads to quite the sociopolitical tensions. The fact that they’re competitive in magitech and machinations only worsens an already bad relationship. That, their use of the term “savage” towards the Orcs, and the quiet condescension towards the “incestuous” Mura’kesz only annoys Laputa further – we don’t like it when you talk smack about our brothers. Laputa considers Kazamara lucky that the Dwarves don’t hate them. and Crag No trade privileges are withheld from the kingdom of Orcs, as they are second only to Great Trench. There is an Orc garrison in Laputi lands and Laputa exchanges much with Crag, including weaponry. Laputa is pro-Orc, considering them honorable and stalwart, if not overly thirsty for action. They are true to their word, lack deception, and seek only respect, which the Laputians are happy to give. Although the two nations differ extremely on, well, basically everything cultural, they manage to bridge that gap each and every day. The new fancy defensive alliance treaty between them helps with that. Both are founding members of the Mountainsong Alliance. and Mura'kesz Strong friendship between the nations. Laputa is allowed the first view on raw, exotic desert gems, and in exchange, they tutor Sun Elf Bards in Canticum and allow them inside the second ring of the flying capital so they may gather inspiration for their stories. Laputa loves Mura'kesz with their vibrant colors and songs, and shoots down people who show disdain for their incestual practices; live and let live. Besides, it’s not unheard of for lapine and lapin (siblings) to become a bonded pair. Also, Laputa has erected a special building called The Sunset Hall of Song in their sacred 2nd tier/ring of the capital where Mura'kesz Bards and Lore Gatherers can stay for free and can eat as much as they want as a symbol of their solid friendship, and to entice these honored guests to visit. It's acoustically perfect, too, so they can perform spontaneously with the most awesome set up possible. In addition, a great friendship has recently blossomed between the High Tender of Laputa and the Maharaja of Mura'kesz. Kazamara The monarchs of the magitech industry, the Gnomes of Kazamara are well respected in most spheres for their intellectual contributions, if not a little mistrusted for their outlandish and isolationist ways. and Amalgama They don't have much interest in Amalgama. The people of the Collective seem agreeable enough, but some Gnomes find their single-mindedness off-putting. Of course, in recent years, idealistic young Gnomes with an interest in social reform have found the principle of the Collective quite enticing, and have tried to enact their socialist philosophies at home. Few have any interest in completely giving up their extravagant Gnomish lifestyle, however, so there haven't been much in the way of converts. Also, neither nation has anything to trade that the other particularly wants. Basically Kazamara averages out to total neutrality towards these guys. and Coral Isles As a seafaring nation, Kazamara was one of the first to solidify a relationship with the Coral Isles. Today they enjoy a strong trade partnership, suppling the Isles with the magitech they are completely lacking in exchange for gold and their beautiful art and glasswork. Theirs might be the people the Gnomes are closest with, as they go so far back and they have helped bring Kazamara such prosperity. and Dyffryn Caidris Gnomes have a great respect for the Elves, due to a shared love of education, philosophy, and the arts. True, Elves often prefer a more humble lifestyle than the fast-paced city-dwelling Gnomes, but nonetheless they have a good, solid relationship. The more worldly-minded among the Gnomes often go to Dyffryn Caidris to study, and sometimes even employ Elven tutors in their homes. Gnomes trade Elves their magitech, and buy their textiles and other artsy goods. and Great Trench They find a lot of common ground with the Dwarves of Great Trench. Their industrious, capitalstic, ambitious ways appeal to the Gnomes, as does their appreciation for fine craftsmanship and engineering. Factor in the fact that any great economic endeaver needs their backing, and Kazamara has wanted to form a strong alliance with them for a long time. For a while, their pre-standing relationship with the Laputi stood in the way, them being the Gnomes' chief rivals in magitech production, but Kazamara had its alliance with the Coral Isles to fall back on. Ultimately, the Gnomes were able to interest Great Trench in Kazamaran goods as well, providing them with magitech and an airship they seemed particularly interested in. Today the Gnomes' relationship with the Great Trench is highly friendly and mutually profitable, and the Dwarves are the race Kazamara respects the most. and Laputa Initially fascinated by this race, and appreciated their love of magical technology and all things beautiful. They never seemed much to like or trust Kazamara, however. Then they became trade rivals, which they probably should have seen coming. They certainly got in the way of the Gnomes improving their relationship with Great Trench, who Kazamara really really wants to maintain good relations with. And the Laputians seem a little too chummy with those Orcs, who the Gnomes are not sure aren't savages, so now they wonder if these stone people aren't a little unstable themselves. Basically fuck those guys. (NOTE: due to a Gnome's natural curiosity, any given Gnome will probably still personally be very intrigued by any given Laputi. But as institutions, there's no love lost between these two nations.) and Crag Can't quite get over the fact that these are friggin' Orcs. Aren't Orcs savages? Gnomes understand the distinction between the Kingdom of Crag and their less agreeable kinfolk, so they can tentatively upgrade them to "noble savage" status. They still don't trust them, though. and Mura'kesz Kazamara loves Mura'kesz! Gnomes pay top coin to have Sun Elf Bards perform for them, and to visit this exotic, beautiful land. To top it off, the desert doesn't have any magical technology of their own, so Kazamara is their principle supplier on that front. Basically a pretty solid trade alliance. It should be noted, however, that the Gnomes aren't big fans of their creepy oppressive incest state, and hidden within the Gnomes' enchantment with the Sun Elves is more than a hint of condescension. Kingdom of Crag There are many who still fear the innate violence of the kingdom of Orcs, but also many who have taken advantage of such as a strength, and requested their protection. As for Crag itself, the Orcish nation's opinion of its fellow nations tends to be rather black or white. and Amalgama The ones that are many are not to be trusted... and Coral Isles The Coral Isles teach the Orcs the ways of magic and provide mighty Battle Mages to supplement their warriors. In return, Crag supplies them with weapons and soldiers. The Orc guards in the Coral Isles are not to be trifled with, and will defend their new allies to the death! and Dyffryn Caidris The Orcs have not forgotten the days when the Elves and the wild Orcs clashed on a regular basis. Orcish mother's would often tell young Orclings to beware the Elivish hunters! However Crag has evolved beyond this old fashioned way of thinking, and have amicable relations with Dyffryn Caidris. Even still, Orcs keep their blades sharp when Elves are around. and Great Trench Orcs give them a hefty supply of Orcish troops in exchange for their advanced mining equipment and some engineers to operate them. In addition they have signed a defensive pact called "The Mountain Brotherhood," so if you mess with the Dwarfs you also are messing with the Orcs! Both are founding members of the Mountainsong Alliance. and Laputa Orcs have garrisoned a large contingent of troops here in exchange for some of their mechamagical cannons (which are now mounted on Crag's mountain, so don't fuck with them), and Crag announces to all of Tirisea that Laputa is under Orc protection. If one dares to violate the stone men they will face Crag's wrath! Both are founding members of the Mountainsong Alliance. and Kazamara Laputa and Kazamara don't get along, thus Crag and Kazamara don't get along. Not too mention the Orcs are skeptical as to how exactly Wild Orcs got their hands on Gnomish airships.... and Mura'kesz The Kingdom has built a hall in Crag for Sun Elf Bards to entertain their people, and where their desert Monks can train Orc soldiers in unarmed combat in exchange for weapons training for their Bards, raw materials and Orcish steel. Crag offered military protection but Mura'kesz was unwilling to build permanent Orc garrisons on their lands (Crag found this to be "highly irregular"), and so they are close politically and economically without explicit military loyalty. They may both choose to aid each other in times of war on a whim, not an obligation. Mura'kesz While many other nations frown upon the desert's procreational practices, it has yet to stop any of them from falling under the spell of the lovely Sun Elves of Mura'kesz, their unmatched art, and their vibrant, exotic culture. Really, who doesn't love the Sun Elves? and Amalgama Family relationships are extremely important to Mura'kesz, and often times the deep friendships that Sun Elves tend to cultivate are viewed on a similar level. The fact that the fist ever Maharaja of fledgling Mura'kesz was good friends with the founder of Amalgama is not something the people of either nation have forgotten. They share open trade and borders, and Amalgamites have managed to teach Mura'kesz how to create and maintain actual farmland along their desert riverbed with the aid of their powerful earth magic, giving Mura'kesz a much-needed supply of basic crops. They have a soft military alliance--each would lend some men and supplies to the other in times of war--but a strict no-conversion law in Mura'kesz lands. In addition, Mura'kesz is extremely sympathetic to the persecution of people with "unique" lifestyles, and their Bards have done their best to help neutralize Amalgama's image in the public eye. It might not seem very effective, but after Amalgama's war with the Elves, nearly every other nation was hostile and downright aggressive towards them. But with the help of Sun Elf Bards, that hatred has mostly been quelled to a quiet mistrust or polite neutrality. and Coral Isles Sun Elves get along great with the residents of the Coral Isles. The two nations enjoy a prosperous trading relationship. Sure, there is some overlap in goods that Mura'kesz is already receiving elsewhere, but they'd never turn down a surplus if it means friendlier relations. Besides, the desert is very interested in the Coral Isles' advanced glass technology, and has mounds and mounds of sand with which to make raw glass, so there are definitely some mutually-beneficial exchanges taking place. The Coral Isles welcomed the idea of setting up the world's second of only two "Hall(s) of the Sun" in their Cerulean (arts) district, where Mura'kesz Bards can perform exclusively and advertise/recruit a wide array of potential talent to audition for a place in their prestigious Sharr Marivah (Bard's College). As one would imagine, this is a huge economic boon to both nations, as it is extremely rare to find regularly-scheduled Mura'kesz Bards performing outside of their native lands or private foreign functions. The two nations also have a soft military alliance, and will aid each other with supplies and limited men in times of need. and Dyffryn Caidris The Elven roots of Mura'kesz came primarily from a fleet-of-finger, musically-inclined clan of Dyffryn Caidris, and this connection has helped the relations between the Elves and the Sun Elves grow from a tentative start to a solid political bond. Mura'kesz does a good job at disarming the Elves' natural distaste for their unconventional ways with their wit and charm, and most importantly, by being one of the races most capable of keeping up an intellectual debate or creative dialect with the cunning Elves. While the structures of the races' current societies are exceptionally different, many of their values have actually remained quite similar. Today, the two nations enjoy open trade and welcoming borders, as well as a soft military alliance. Both will spare each other some men (and/or golems) in times of conflict, and work to ensure trade needs are still met in the event that another nation tries to close off one of their resources. In addition, both nations frequently share students between their University and College, which helps to foster a mutual respect. and Great Trench Mura'kesz find Dwarves super-agreeable to be around--and goldmines for epic, no-holds-barred tales of adventure. It's fair to state that Mura'kesz is the tourist's paradise of Tirisea, and they have an agreement by which their Bards will funnel travelers from their own lands into Great Trench, enticing them with grand stories of the Dwarven city center, to which Mura'kesz enjoy open access and accommodation. Dwarves and Mura'kesz roam each other's streets probably as comfortably as the natives, simply because they spend so much time in each other's cities. GT has all the basic fundamentals and MK has all the one-of-a-kind exotic goods--it's a match made in merchant heaven. Also, they enjoy a relaxed political alliance; they'll help each other out economically in times of need. It really would not be beneficial to either nation for the other to lose their footing. and Laputa It took Mura'kesz a long time to overcome the whole "even those among us who aren't Mages are still kind of imbued with magic" thing, but once they did, the Sun Elves realized that they share more in common with the Laputi race than with most others, disposition-wise. The common people of Laputa and Mura'kesz are fast and easy friends, and their governments are warm, accepting, and accomodating towards each other. They trade openly and have a soft political alliance, based on a long-worked-for foundation of mutual trust and respect. Each nation will spare some men to help each other out in times of conflict, and also work to fill in gaps in supplies should major trade routes become compromised. In addition, Laputa graciously allows Sun Elven Bards and Lore-Gatherers to gain access to their capital's second ring, and lets Mura'kesz language tutors study in their lands. In exchange, Mura'kesz allows Laputa first pick of their limited supply of rare and sometimes undiscovered gems that wash up among the sand dunes of the Jeweled Desert. and Kazamara Sun Elves and Gnomes certainly appreciate one another's company. The Desert people are well-aware of the aura of condescension thrown at them from Kazamara, but they are quite accustomed to such attitudes, and never let it affect their bright and charismatic reception of these foreigners. Both cultures are considered a bit hedonistic, and both like to party hard. A Mura'kesz would probably have the easiest time keeping up with a Gnome. Both nations enjoy open trade (mostly of art and magitech) and travel; although Gnomes tend to be restrictive with foreign access to their nation, they count travelling Bards as "entering on business," thus giving Mura'kesz freer regular access than most others to Kazamara. Gnomes are frequent tourists in Mura'kesz, and Mura'kesz Bards are in high demand at exclusive Gnomish parties, allowing them rare glimpses into Kazamaran high society and their exhorbitant parties. and Crag Mura'kesz is surprisingly fond of the Orcs, adoring the story of their rise from their wild ancient ways to their noble mountain-top kingdom. And for their part, Orcs are willing to recognize just how far from their Elven ancestors the Sun Elves have strayed, and are able to look past any longstanding racial tensions. Both races love good ale with a good song, and can appreciate the merit of physical arts over magical. They trade and visit one another freely. The Kingdom of Crag constructed the first of only three "Hall(s) of the Sun" throughout Tirisea (the 3rd goes by a slightly different name in Laputa), where Mura'kesz Bards exclusively perform and advertise/recruit for their desert College, Sharr Marivah. In addition to being incredibly lucrative for both nations, this particular Hall of the Sun serves a dual purpose; Lore-Gatherers (the Monk guard force of Mura'kesz) train Orc warriors in advanced martial arts, in exchange for instruction in Orcish combat expertise. There is an implied political alliance between the two, but Crag was unwilling to commit to any defensive military terms without erecting and occupying a garrison within Mura'kesz full-time, which required too much circumnavigation of Desert laws. Instead, they hold each other in high regard, and in times of war each nation may choose whether or not to aid the other on a case-by-case basis. Mura'kesz, of course, does not consider this a particularly reliable arrangement, but is pleased to none-the-less foster a strong social and economic relationship with the Orcs.